


Shared Meal

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Amidala's bodyguard teaches himself a new skill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Meal

“Master, are you feeling hungry?”

Ben looked up, blinking in surprise when he found Elweard standing in the doorway, a covered tray in his hands. “I didn’t order anything?”

“I know,” he said, stepping into the room. “But I know how you are. You’ve skipped breakfast and lunch today. You should at least have something for dinner, yes?” He brushed aside the Senator’s paperwork and set the tray down in front of him, smiling as he removed the top to show the meal underneath.

“Oh!” Ben’s eyes widened. It was a large bowl, filled with rice, shelled sea animals, sausage, and some cleaned shrimp. The smell alone was enough to bring back memories of his meals with his mother and his mouth began to water. “I have not had this in such a long time!” he confessed. He looked up at Elweard, a pleased smile on his face. “Who made this?” he asked.

“I did.”

“You?”

Elweard smiled as he nodded and sat down. “I asked your mother to teach me something you liked to eat when you were younger. She said that you always had a fondness for her paella.” He watched as the Senator took a spoonful, unable to help but shift a little in his seat now that he watched him actually eat it. “Please…if it is not good you do not have to force yourself to enjoy it for my sake, Master.”

Ben looked up at Elweard and smiled as he said, “this is most delicious, Elweard!”

“Truly?”

“Truly!” He picked up the second spoon that lay beside his bowl and he smiled as he looked at Elweard, offering it to him. “Eat with me?”


End file.
